Playing With Fire
by chameleoncircuit11
Summary: The sequel to "New Hampshire." You have to read that to understand this.
1. Playing With Fire

_The third guy said in a husky voice, "My name is Jacob Black."_

The teacher gave them permission to find a seat and sit down. Jacob walked swiftly to the back of the room, making no eye contact with anyone. He walked past my desk, quickly looking up at me. His black eyes widened, and Phillip tightened his grip on my hand. Jacob took a seat in the desk behind me. I could feel Jacob's stare burning the back of my head.

Phillip took a glance at Jacob. He glared. Then, Phillip turned his attention back to me.

"That Jacob guy is kind of creeping me out. He's staring at you, you know," Phillip whispered to me. Soon, the bell rang for homeroom to end. Phillip kissed my hand, and left for his next class. I turned around to peek at Jacob. He wasn't at his desk anymore, so I turned forward again, and started to pack my things back in my bag. I sensed a tall figure standing over me. I looked up, and Jacob was right there in front of my desk, staring down at me.

"You forgot this," he said as he handed me my pencil. My fingers burned, not just because his hands were extremely warm, but because an electrical current formed and connected between us.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Jacob asked, smiling for the first time since I've spotted him.

"Renesmee," I answered softly.

"Um, well, Renesmee," Jacob stuttered. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend," I replied meekly.

"Oh," he said.

My conscience was screaming at me to "BE NICE!" I couldn't ignore it.

"I'll be your friend, though," I suggested.

"Sure, sure," he said. I thought, _Who cares if Phillip is creeped out by him? I knew I was playing with fire, but Phillip never said Jacob and I couldn't be friends!_

"Also, Renesmee," Jacob asked. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Put your number in," he smiled, extending his arm to me. He smiled brightly, and his nose crinkled a little bit when he did so. I have to admit, it was kind of cute. I pulled my phone out and gave it to him. We exchanged phone numbers, and returned each other's phone.

"See you later, Jacob," I said with a smile.


	2. Trouble

**Hey you guys!! It's nice to be writing again, and the reason why I didn't post this story right away, is because I couldn't figure out what to title it as. My friend and I were brainstorming for hours. That's how much you guys mean to me!! So enjoy this next chapter of "Playing With Fire."**

(at the Cullen house after school the next day)

"_Do u wanna go to the mall wit me, u know, just as friends?_" read the text message from Jacob.

"_Um, sure. When?_" I replied by text messaging.

"_5:30 tonight?_" he suggested. Then, I quickly ran over to my mom.

"Can I go to the mall with a friend tonight?" I asked. She nodded yes, and I immediately told Jacob that I could go.

Then, Phillip approached me as I started walking to grab my coat. "Hello, beautiful," Phillip whispered as one hand of his grasped mine, and the other arm went around my waist. His emerald eyes were dazzling.

"Hi, Phillip," I said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my coat, and then I'm off to the mall with a friend," I informed Phillip. His mouth morphed into a small frown.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Um, Jamie," I lied. I knew that Phillip wouldn't let me leave if I told him the truth. He was a little overprotective. I guess he's like my father in that way. Anyways, I really wanted to get to know Jacob. Something about him made me want to spend time around him. Maybe it was his bright warm smile; or his dark, mysterious eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Phillip said as he kissed my cheek. I hugged him, and then ran upstairs to my room and snatched my coat and my brown purse. Then, I ran out the door and straight into the forest.

I took in the forest atmosphere. The fresh pine scent and the sweet wildflowers appeased my sense of smell. I made my way to the mall by foot. Besides, it was a short trip if you cut through the forest. I entered the tiny mall and looked around. There were many humans walking around; browsing in the stores, chatting, eating, and having a nice time.

I checked my watch. _5:29_.

Suddenly, an insanely warm Jacob Black came up behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Renesmee, how's it going?" he said perkily.

"Great!" I exclaimed. We started walking around the mall, talking about random things like movies, favorite colors, the signs we see as we travel through the mall, and we also comment on the people in the mall.

"By the way, Renesmee, your name is kind of a mouthful," Jacob said randomly, but I sort of liked his randomness. There was never a dull moment with Jacob Black.

"Well, everyone always calls me by my full name," I told him. "I never really had any nicknames."

"Let's see… Nessie?"

I just laughed at my ridiculous nickname after the Loch Ness Monster. But I guess I was stuck with it.

"Now it's my turn to think of a nickname for you," I said spontaneously with a smile. "How about… weirdo?"

He replied, "Well most people just call me Jake…"

"I was kidding, Jake."

All of a sudden, we walked past Sbarro's Pizza and Jacob eyes the food. I read his expression, and I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to the back of the line. I accidentally transferred a picture into Jake's head of him ravenously eating the pizza.

Jacob's eyes widened as he whisper/shrieks, "Whoa! How did you do that, Nessie?!?"

_Oh boy. I was in big trouble now._

**Hey guys!! So how did you like the chapter, huh?**

**REVIEWING SOLVES WORLD PEACE, SO DO IT!!!**

**Not really, but still review!!!**

**Love yous, xoxo, jojo**


	3. My Life Sucks

_Jacob's eyes widened as he whisper/shrieks, "Whoa! How did you do that, Nessie?!?"_

_Oh boy. I was in big trouble now._

I tried to think of a way to explain my breach in control. I panicked, because I had never shown my abilities to a human (besides Grandpa Charlie). I didn't know how to explain it to him without revealing that I am a half vampire.

"Listen, Jake," I sighed. I was not looking forward to breaking the news so early in our friendship. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, Nessie," he replied, giving me his full attention. I was so nervous about how he would handle this.

"Let's sit down while I tell you," I suggested. Jacob grabbed our tray of food, and walked over to a small table. As soon as we were seated, he started devouring his six slices of pizza.

"Wait. I think I know what you are. But it doesn't make any sense," Jacob said.

"Um…" I didn't expect him to guess what I am. "Then what do you think I am?"

"Well, you seem like a…" he leaned in closer and whispered. "vampire, to me."

I sat there in silence with wide eyes. Was it _that_ simple for humans to tell that we were vampires?

"But you look more human. I've never seen one of your kind, though."

"So you seriously think I'm a vampire?" I asked nervously. "How do you know?"

"Well, I've seen some before," Jake said, hoping he didn't look stupid.

"Really?" I asked, and then he told me that he had a secret too. I braced myself. How many more secrets could this guy hold?

"Um, yeah. I know it's kind of crazy, but I'm not human either," he paused. "I'm a werewolf."

_Whoa. Why was he telling me all of these things? Did I really look that trustworthy? Or was I dazzling him, making him spill all of his secrets? Also, it seemed like there was a big population of immortals in New Hampshire. Vampires, werewolves, half-vampires… what was next? Witches? Mermaids?_

"A werewolf?" I asked curiously. My left eyebrow raised as I looked at him.

"Well, I can phase into a wolf at any time," Jake said with a small grin. "But the funny thing is that we're not supposed to imprint on vampires…"

"Imprint?" I wondered.

"Oh, that's nothing. The important thing is that you aren't human, are you?" he asked with a hushed tone.

"I won't lie to you, Jacob. I am not human," I stated.

"Well then what are you?"

"I'm… um… a half-vampire," I said.

Then, Jacob's expression darkened. As if he was realizing something bad had happened. _Did I do something wrong?_

"What's wrong, Jake?"

I heard him mutter something that sounded like "_Impossible…_"

"Sorry, Renesmee. I have to go," he said, while gathering his jacket and wallet.

"Wait! You can't just leave."

"I'm really sorry that I'm leaving like this. See you at school on Monday." Then he gave me a quick hug and walked quickly out of the mall. I just sat there in silence, thinking about why he had to leave so abruptly.

I finally realized that I was at the mall for no reason. I decided to leave and go home. I bet Phillip was missing me. I needed him right now.

**JACOB POV**

Gosh. Great job, Jake. That was the perfect time to get all "werewolfy" and moody and feel like you're going to phase.

I just ruined everything with Nessie.

I ran into the forest and stripped off my t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket. I started running and let go of all my inhibitions. Then, I felt my two legs form into four, and just kept running around. I surrendered my human thoughts and feelings, and just focused on running.

_Dude, what's up? _Seth said in my mind.

_Gosh. Haven't you learned that I don't like mind-chatrooms?_

_Sorry, _he replied, _Anyways, how did things go with that chick at school?_

_Ugh. Seth, I think I imprinted on her. Again. I remember the day when they moved away from Forks. I knew that I couldn't last without Bella and Renesmee._

_Yeah, I know what you mean. But she's your imprint. Shouldn't she be, like, attached to you?_

_Well she has a boyfriend._

_Dude, that's tough, Jacob. I wish I could help. But I don't know about this kind of stuff._

I totally remember the day that Renesmee and Bella and the Cullens moved away from Forks. Renesmee was only a baby at that time. First, I thought I could cope. I would call Bella every day to see what life was like for them, and to see how Renesmee was doing. Soon, I realized that it was insanely tough. I went through a rough patch in my life. I was mean and cranky all the time. I missed them too much. Seth, Leah, and my dad were the only people I would talk to. And I barely spoke to them. Leah finally talked sense into me. I remember her saying, "You can't do this forever. I know that this is coming me, Miss Pessimist, but you can't always be Emo-Jacob. I kind of miss my friend."

So I decided that I would go and be with Renesmee, no matter what the cost. The only problem was that I didn't know _where_ they were. I searched the country, until I came across New Hampshire. I enrolled in school there, and I finally found her. She was so much older. And beautiful. Then, I found out that she had a boyfriend.

So my life officially sucks.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I can't think of much- school just started and im suffering from writer's block.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Hit or miss?**

**Love yous and hope to hear from you soon. lovelovelove**


End file.
